You're Where I Belong
by Traci
Summary: Myth-arc tie-in. CSM and Krycek are working on a new technology and it's up to Mulder and Scully to figure it out. In the process some truths come out that test the frienship and bond between the partners. Written before Season 7.


Disclaimer:  Don't belong to me (as if that were in question).  From the creative mind of CC and the wonderful talent of GA and DD.

Category:  M/S UST and Friendship

Rating:  Um, I'll go PG.

Spoilers:  Many – most of the mytharc eps, Deep Throat… basically all 7 seasons.

Author's Notes:  This was started back in the beginning of Nov. of '99 – before the 7th season premier – it just took me till now to finish it.  I hope everyone enjoys it… it is dark and it is conspiracy oriented.  

Special thanks to Nikki for beta-reading for me – you're the best.

Feedback – Pleeeeeease hehehe… seriously – if you want to the addy is **_traci_ann@yahoo.com_**

Archiving: Go for it, just please let me know where – thanks.

You're Where I Belong

475 Washington Blvd.

Washington, DC

2:15am

"Mulder, look out!" Agent Dana Scully yelled, aiming her FBI issued gun just above the head of her partner.

"Scul…"  With a heavy thud, Agent Fox Mulder's head crashed against the cement floor.

Not missing a beat, Scully shot into the darkness while running to her partner's side.  There was blood pooling around his dark hair.  Taking one last look back, she knelt beside him, sliding her cool fingers on his neck searching for a pulse.  A bitter tear rolled down her cheek as she reached for her cell phone.

"This is Special Agent Dana Scully of the FBI – badge number JTT03316613.  I have an agent down at 475 Washington Boulevard.  I need an ambulance now!"  Swallowing hard, Scully looked down at Mulder.  "Just hang on, Mulder.  Please.  Help is on the way."  

Click

Scully's head shot up at the alien sound.  Cocking her gun, she slowly stood up, passing a concerned glance at her fallen friend.  "Come out and show yourself," she demanded in a voice that was far more intimidating than her petite figure.

Click

She took long, deep breaths in an attempt to steady her hands and her body.  "Who are you?  Why did you call us here?"

"Scully," Mulder whispered.

"Shh, it's okay, Mulder."  She looked down and immediately her eyes locked with his almost lifeless hazel ones.  

Click

She faced the darkness once again.  Hearing the ambulance in the distance, she took a deep, sharp breath and cautiously walked towards the sound.

"Scully."  Mulder knew it was too late.  He had seen the same determination in those pools of blue too many times to know he would not be able to stop her.  "Come back," he hoarsely whispered.

Click.

The darkness swallowed the agent as she continued down the hallway, only a penlight lighting her way.  Her heart pounded loudly in her ears yet she could still hear the ambulance pull up to the door of the warehouse.  At least she knew Mulder was safe now.  She squinted her eyes, vainly attempting to see what lay before her.  

Click

It was closer, almost sounding as if it were behind her.  She had witnessed what had happened to Mulder, would her gun be enough to protect her?  It had come out of nowhere and had left the same way.  She had never believed in aliens, always believed a more reasonable, scientific explanation, but now…

Click

Her nerves were on edge.  She did a one-eighty, releasing her breath only when she saw the new sound was that of a large rat scurrying by.

Click

The sound was all around her now and becoming more frequent.  Memories of her abduction years earlier flooded her mind.  Was she setting herself up for another round of experiments?  But whoever, or whatever, this was had almost killed Mulder.  Mulder!  Was he really going to be alright?

Click

Shaking her head, she tightened her grip on the gun.  "Come out and show yourself!"

Click

Click

Scully could almost imagine the warm breath of the being on the back of her neck.  Her shoulder-length auburn hair began to wisp softly around her face.  An all-too-familiar buzzing filled the room.  

Covering her ears, Scully began to scream.

The EMT's rushed to Mulder's side, immediately aware of the seriousness of his condition.  He was barely conscious as they began to work on him

"What is your name?"

"Scully!" he whispered.  

"Ok, Mister Scully…"

He struggled to shake his head.  "My… Scully…"

The EMT's looked at each other.  "Just relax, Sir.  We'll have you to the hospital in no time.  Do you know what happened to you?"

"No… must… Scully."

Within seconds the shrill of a blood-curdling scream filled the vast room.  Mulder struggled to sit up.  "SCULLY!" he cried.

Police had entered the room just in time to hear Scully's cries.  Without hesitation they pulled their guns and ran towards the sound.  

Scully ran to hide from the bright light flooding the room.  Diving behind some boxes, she continued to hold her ears.  Pain shot through her body as the decibels continued to rise.  There was a sharp prick in her shoulder then all went black.

2 Days Later

Washington Memorial Hospital

Washington, DC

"No, Sir, I don't really remember any of it.  I remember the warehouse, I remember the darkness, I remember the sounds.  The last thing I really remember is…"

The door opened to the room.  "I'm sorry to interrupt," the nurse said, "but Mr. Skinner has a call."

"I'll be right there, thank you."  He turned back to his agent.  "You work on getting yourself better.  I'll be back later."

Sighing, the reluctant patient settled back in the bed, disturbed by a soft knock on the door.  "Come in."

A grin popped around the doorway followed by a rather haggard looking Mulder.  "Hey, Scully."

She couldn't help but return the smile.  She watched him walk over and a shiver ran through her when he sat on the edge of her bed.  "Hey yourself.  Mulder, you shouldn't be up walking around yet.  You had a pretty severe concussion."  

He traced her pale cheek with his fingers.  "I had to see you.  I was so scared when you were unconscious for the last two days.  They told me you were alright, but I…"

"I know."  She took his hand in hers.  "I was going to sneak out to see you soon too."

They remained silent.  Both reveling in the assurance that the simple touches were providing.  

"What do you remember?" Mulder finally asked.

"Nothing."

He stared at her.

"Mulder, really, I don't remember anything after leaving your side.  What about you?"

"I didn't see anything.  I remember the clicking sound and some unseen force throwing me into the boxes, running towards you, you telling me to watch out…  That's it.  That's where it ends."

Scully tilted her head.  "Clicking?"

"Yeah, unnerving actually."

She continued to stare at him.

"Scully?"

"I…" She paused.  "I seem to vaguely remember a constant clicking."

He ran his fingers through her hair.  "It's okay.  We're both here, alive, and that's all that matters right now.  I should let you get some rest."  He grinned.  "I'm just down the hall."

But Scully didn't return the smile.  Fear began to consume her.  The thought of being alone in the sterile room scared her, though she did not know why.

"Hey, Scully, it's okay," Mulder whispered.  He glanced at the empty bed near the window.  "I'll see about getting my room changed, seems there is some available room here, if you don't mind."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly, tears escaping.  "Thank you."

He pulled her close and rocked her gently in his arms.  

One Week Later

Scully's Apartment

2:46 am

Upon being assured that her blood tests had been fine, Scully was released from the hospital, only two days after Mulder's release.  He had offered to stay with her or let her stay at his place, but she had refused.  Now, as she tossed and turned in the darkness of the night, she longed to know he was near.

"Mulder?"

"Shh, I'm here," came a soft whisper.  "You're alright."

"Mulder, where are you?  I can't see you?"

"I'm here."

She felt a hand touch her.  "I've been having flashbacks, Mulder."  Her voice began to crack.  "They did something to me."

The unseen hand tightened it's grip on hers. "It's all over now."

"Is it?  What did they do to me this time?"  Something felt wrong to her.  "Mulder?"

"Yes?"

"How is Samantha doing?"

"She's fine.  She's been worried about you."

Her heart stopped.  Her body froze.  She couldn't swallow.  She couldn't speak.  In her mind she was yanking her arm away from the invading grip, but she couldn't move.  

The phone suddenly shrilled loudly, almost echoing throughout the stillness of her apartment.  Scully felt the hand slide off her arm and she bolted from the bed to her gun while the phone continued to ring.  Turning on all the lights as she made her way from room to room, she bit her inner cheek in an attempt to keep control.  

Her answering machine picked up. 

"Scully, it's me.  I don't know why, but I had this overwhelming need to call you.  Is everything alright?  I guess you're sleeping, but maybe I'll stop by…"

She grabbed the phone.  "Mulder!"

"Scully… what's wrong?"

"I… I… Mulder…"

"I'll be right over." 

Scully's Apartment 

3:02 am

Without even having to ask, Scully knew who was knocking.  She let out a small chuckle at how fast he had made it from Alexandria to Georgetown.  Not being too trusting, she did look through the peephole before unlocking the door.

He started to speak, but stopped.  His partner stood before him, looking more vulnerable than he had ever seen her, tear stains streaking her cheeks, and staring up at him with sorrowful blue eyes.  Stepping inside, he closed the door and pulled her into his arms.  He heard her soft sniffles and felt the warmth of her tears as they soaked through his black t-shirt.  Mulder continued to stroke her silky hair, whispering comforting words.  They remained that way for a long time.

It was Scully who first pulled away.  "I'm sorry."

Cupping her face in his hands, he locked into her eyes.  "Don't be.  What happened?"

She turned from him and walked into the kitchen.  "Would you like something to drink?"

His shoulders slumped.  She was burying it all again.  It was her defense mechanism, and it scared him.  "No, I'm fine."  He watched her stretch up to reach a glass in a cabinet definitely not built for someone her height.  Taking a step forward, he stopped, knowing she would hate for him to help her right then.

Her hand shook as it grasped the glass.  She could feel Mulder's eyes on her, which made her even more self-conscious.  She wanted to tell him.  She knew he would help her figure out if it was all a recurring nightmare or if someone really was coming to her bedside every night.  Yet he was the last person she wanted to have see her falling apart.  Placing the glass on the counter, she closed her eyes for a moment.  The strong hands were massaging her neck and shoulders almost immediately.  She reveled in the gesture.  Opening her eyes, she turned to thank Mulder only to find him sitting on the couch in the other room!  In one swift move, the glass shattered on the floor.  

Mulder jumped up and ran to the kitchen.  "Scully!  Are you alright?"  Her face was ashen as she just stood there.  Reaching out, he touched her shoulder.  She jumped.  "Hey, it's me.  What happened?"

She tried to speak.  Her mouth moved, but no sound came out.  

"I'm taking you out of here," Mulder said.  He took her hand and led her to the bedroom where he helped her pack some clothes and toiletries before escorting her to his car.

Mulder's Apartment

4:12 am

Mulder's concern for his partner continued to grow when she didn't speak a word the whole drive over.  She hadn't so much as blinked in protest.  He had tried to initiate even a light conversation, but nothing.

His arm was wrapped around her shoulders as he unlocked his door and led her inside.  "Come on."  He took her to the couch then took her bag to the bedroom.  When he returned he noticed some color had returned to her cheeks, but she still seemed catatonic.  

Sitting beside her, Mulder took Scully's hands in his own.  "Scully?"

She turned her head towards him.  

He tucked some looses strands of hair behind her ear.  "What happened?"

"It wasn't a nightmare," she whispered.  "It was real."

"What was?"

"The hand, the voice, the presence."  She looked into his eyes.  "Mulder, I thought it was you, then I thought it was a nightmare that just kept repeating over and over…"  

Mulder wiped away her tears with his thumb.  "Can you tell me about it?"

"I would wake, calling for you.  You answered.  I thought you knew I needed you.  I could feel your hand on my arm as I lay there.  Then I'd look up and see the eyes of fire.  I'd wake up each time and realize it was only a dream.  But it wasn't."

He patiently waited for her to catch her breath and continue.

"When you called this morning I realized it was real.  Or at least I thought maybe it was but it was so early and I had been sleeping… Then when I was getting the glass I felt hands on my neck, I thought it was you, but when I turned around, you were… it wasn't…"  

Fear filled her eyes once again.

"What did they do to me?  What did they put in my body this time?"

He pulled her close.

She buried her head in his chest.

"I don't know.  But we will find out.  I promise you that."

Next Morning

Mulder's Apartment

Mulder held Scully tightly as she slept.  Sometime during the night they had fallen asleep in each other's arms on his couch.  Now, as streams of sunlight broke through the window shade, he suspected this was the first time she had slept for more than two hours straight.

Scully snuggled in closer to him before looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, Sunshine," he smiled.

"Morning."  She made no attempt to move nor did he.  "What time is it?"

Glancing at his watch, he announced, "Eight-thirty."

"Thank goodness it's a Saturday."

"How did you sleep?"

"With my eyes closed," she grinned, sticking her tongue out.

Mulder merely shook his head.  "I never knew you could be so cocky first thing in the morning."

"Seriously, I slept fine.  No nightmares."  She sat up, quickly missing the warmth and comfort his arms held.  "Thank you.  Thank you for rescuing me last night."  She paused.  "And for not giving up on me," she added quietly.

Mulder smiled.  "Aren't you taking my line?"  He gave her a quick squeeze before standing up.  "Why don't you go get a shower while I make us something to eat."

ERS Research Facility

Falls Church, Virginia

8:56 am

"They're going to find out sooner or later.  Mulder already knows."  A nervous doctor paced back and forth in front of the large barrels.  "I can't believe you brought these so close to where they live."

A puff of smoke invaded the cool air.  "They will not be a problem.  I've already seen to that.  Seems Agent Scully has had another unfortunate incident that they need to deal with first."  Cigarette Smoking Man opened one of the barrels and lifted an alien fetus.  "How much longer do we have to wait?

"Depends on a lot of things, most importantly being when do I get my test subjects?"

"They should arrive in a few days.  Have these been frozen for too long?"

The doctor shrugged.  "Not that we can tell.  The one we thawed out last month is still alive and quite healthy."

CSM nodded and replaced the fetus.  "Good.  Then we go on as planned."

"What if Mulder and Scully do become a problem?"

"Then we deal with them."

Mulder's Apartment

Saturday 5:43 pm

Scully settled in on the couch beside Mulder as he watched the Knicks play the Lakers.  "You played basketball in high school, didn't you?"

Mulder glanced at her, a twinkle in his eye.  "Yeah, I loved it.  I always dreamed of being out there on the court with the likes of Chamberlain and Dr. J."

"What happened?  How did you end up in the FBI?"

He shrugged.  "Nightmares of my sister.  A rather severe eye injury."  He locked eyes with her.  "Fate."

She smiled and turned her attention to the game.  "So why New York?"

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to get a straight answer out of you am I?" she laughed.

"You never have before.  Why break tradition?"

They sat in comfortable silence watching the game until Scully startled Mulder by yelling, "Hey, he can't do that!  That's his fifth personal foul!"

Mulder sat back and stared at his partner.  

"What?  It was."

"Scully?"

"Come on, Mulder, I had two brothers, remember?"

"I certainly can't forget at least one of them," he mumbled.

Touching his hand, Scully gave him that girlish look that always made his heart melt.  "There's no choice to be made by me, Mulder.  Bill and I were never close as kids, and we certainly aren't as adults."

It was halftime for the game, so Mulder turned to face Scully.  "That's sad."

She shook her head.  "Not really.  I know you miss Samantha and all you think you could have had as siblings, but it's not always the case.  Even Missy and I had our moments.  Charles is the only one who really let me be myself –no questions asked."

"I'm still not so sure this Charles Scully exsists," he smirked.

"Oh, he does.  And I'm sure you will meet him sooner than you think."

Before Mulder could question any further, Scully quickly changed the subject.  "Want to order pizza?"

"I… uh, sure.  Just no mushrooms this time please.  I still have flashbacks to small town, vampire infested Texas."  Mulder swore he actually heard Scully giggle at that as she disappeared into the kitchen to place the order.  With Scully gone and the game in halftime, Mulder's thoughts turned to more serious matters.  What was wrong with Scully?  Who or what was tormenting her?  Why was she being so open to him protecting her?  Before any answers had a chance to enter his mind, he jumped as Scully's cries tore through the apartment and into his heart.

"Mulder!  Mulder!"

He ran into the kitchen and found her curled up in a heap beside the dishwasher.  "Scully!"  He tried to run to her, but was stopped by an unseen force.  He tried again but failed.  He watched as she struggled to be strong, but fear consumed her eyes.  

"Who are you?" she demanded, trying to stand again.  Warm, sticky crimson flowed from her nose, leaving small stains on her white t-shirt.  

Mulder's heart stopped.  The blood from her nose – how he prayed they had not re-introduced the cancer into her system.  He pulled himself up off the floor and once again tried to reach her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Scully continued screaming.  Invisible hands wrapped around her neck and held her up against the wall and off the floor.  She gasped and kicked.

With the unseen attacker preoccupied, Mulder ran over to Scully.  He could see she was on the verge of passing out – or worse.  He grabbed aimlessly hoping to distract whatever it was.  He flung his arms in the air making no contact with anything.  Watching Scully's lips and face pale, her blue eyes rolling up in her head, he gave up on the monster and reached for Scully, trying to pull her back down and away from her attacker.

"Scully!"  He managed to get hold of her arm before he felt a strong push against his chest.  "Let her go!" Mulder demanded.  "Please, let her go!" 

In a flash, Scully fell into his arms, sending him to the floor beneath her.  It took a moment for Mulder to shake the fog from his mind and realize there was a warm body on top of him.  "Scully!"  He gently placed her on the floor beside him and knelt beside her, checking for a pulse.  "Scully, please."  With a sigh, he found she was alive and slowly regaining consciousness.  "Come on, come out of it," he urged, running his fingers through her hair.

"Consider this the final warning."

Mulder's head jerked up to find the source of the voice, but there was none so his attention returned to Scully as she began to move.  He gently lifted her up to a sitting position as she began to cough violently while trying to catch her breath.  Rubbing her back, he whispered soothing words to her.  

As soon as she was able, she turned in his arms, still sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor, and held onto him as if he were her last hope.  Her body shook as the reality of what had happened began to sink in.  

Mulder pulled her closer, holding on as tightly as he could.  

After Scully had settled down, Mulder had tucked her into bed and gone back to the living room.  Hours had passed and he didn't even realize it until a small envelope being slipped under his door got his attention.  Passing a quick glance at the bedroom door, Mulder grabbed his gun and opened the front door.  There was no one around.  Lowering the pistol, he picked up the envelope.  His name was scrawled across the front of it.  

"What is it?"

Mulder jumped at the sound of Scully's small voice behind him.  "I don't know."  He closed the door and they sat on the couch.  He opened the envelope, removing some photographs, and froze.

"Mulder?"

"It's, um, nothing," he said, quickly shoving them back in the envelope.  

But she stopped him, taking the envelope from him.

He got up, walked to the window, and waited, watching Scully as she studied the pictures.

Slowly she looked over at him, tears filling her eyes.  "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged, averting her gaze.

"That's all you can do?"  Scully's tone shot up three levels.  "You can't even try to deny this?"  

As she stood toe to toe with him, Mulder wanted to die.  "I… Scully, I have nothing to say.  I was there.  I saw them.  I knew.  And I didn't tell you.  I'm sorry."

Her jaw tightened.  Her breathing became heavier.  "I see.  Then I don't know why I ever trusted you.  I accepted you not telling me about my infertility because you were trying to protect me.  I accepted and understood that.  But this?  Mulder, how could you?  Just tell me one thing."

His eyes met hers.

"Did you know before or after we found Emily?"

He bit his lower lip, willing back the tears.  "After."

Scully stared at him for a moment before throwing the pictures at his feet and walked out the door.

Mulder closed his eyes – imagining her footsteps as she walked down the hallway, taking his heart with her and not even knowing it.  The phone rang.  "Mulder."

"You blew it," came the reply.

"Who is this?"

"You didn't heed my warning, now you will pay."

"What did you do to Scully?  Why are you following her?"

"No answers, Agent.  You were warned, both of you were warned."

The connection ended before Mulder could utter another word.   Immediately he dialed Scully's cell phone.

Cursing under her breath, Scully realized she had no car.  Mulder had driven her there the night before.  Through her tears, she began the lonely walk to the corner in hopes of hailing a cab.  Her phone began to ring.  She was about to turn it off but then thought it could be her mother.  "Scully."

"Thank goodness."

"Mulder, now is not…"

"Just listen.  I just got a call from someone.  He claimed to be the guy who was here this afternoon, the one who's been stalking you.  He said since we didn't head the warning we will pay."

"Warning?  Mulder, please, right now I'm…"

"The warning this afternoon.  He said it was our final warning.  Where are you?"

She paused as she reached the intersection, looking back towards his apartment, halfway expecting to see him tearing out the door.  Every human emotion told her to leave him and forget him yet she knew the only way to end all this would be together.  "I'm coming back to your place," she sighed.

"Scully?"

"Yes?"

"I'm on my way down to meet you."

"Mulder…"

"Please.  We don't know who or what this is or how they are invisible.  He could be right behind you right now."

A chill shot through Scully's spine and she reached for her gun.

"I want to make sure you get here safely so stay on the phone."

"Fine."

An awkward silence fell between them.  Scully heard him running down the stairs through the phone then… nothing.

"Mulder?"

There was a click then the phone went dead.

"Mulder?"  She called out both to the phone and the night.  She ran to his building.  Bursting through the door, she stopped short.  "Oh..Mu.. Mulder!"  

Lying in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the staircase was her partner, blood pouring down his face.  "Hang on."  She began to dial 911 when a hand stopped her.  She looked up to see Alex Krycek staring back at her.  

"I wouldn't do that, Scully.  Not if you want him to live."

"Krycek!  What did you do to him?"  She remained kneeling by Mulder.

"You are just like him.  Always asking questions.  They want you both dead, Scully.  I was supposed to be the one, but I can't."

"Why not?  You killed my sister.  You killed his father.  So tell me, what's keeping you from killing us?"

He grinned.  "Don't tempt me.  You two have helped me in ways you don't even know about yet.  I felt I owed it to you.  I gave you enough warnings, like they asked."

Scully stood up.  "You?  You were the one in my apartment?  This afternoon in Mulder's apartment?"

"Yeah."

"But… how?"

"Come on, you've seen it before.  It's a technology the government hasn't released yet.  Just forget you even saw me.  I'll leave you both alone, but stay out of this."

"Scully?" Mulder groaned.

She knelt beside him, taking his hand.  "I'm here.  You're going to be fine."  She looked up at Krycek again.  "What did you do to him?"

"He only fell down the last 4 steps.  I'm sure it's nothing more than a concussion and you can certainly take care of that yourself, Dr. Scully."

"Krycek?" Mulder mumbled.

"I'm outta here.  Those pictures are the key.  Study them.  You will know what to do."

"Krycek!"  Scully didn't run after him, choosing instead to attend to her partner.   

Mulder had insisted upon lying on the couch once they got back to his apartment and Scully was tired of arguing with him.

"I still think you should go to a hospital."  She pressed lightly on the cool compress across his forehead.

"You said Krycek said no.  I'm not going to do anything that could hurt…"  He averted his eyes knowing he had already done what he just finished proclaiming he wouldn't.

Scully chewed her lower lip.  "Where did you put the pictures?" she softly asked.

"Scully…"

"He said the those pictures held the key."

Releasing a heavy breath he replied, "On the floor by the window."  His chest ached more than his head as he watched her study each one briefly before returning to his side.  "I… Dana, I don't know what I thought back then."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Mulder."  She picked up one picture and held it for him to see.  "You held one of those in your hand.  Mulder, that is a child of mine."  The tears came through in her voice.  "How many more are there out there?  Hybrids of some sick experiment."  She looked at the picture again.  She hadn't even needed Mulder to tell her when it was taken.  Her daughter, Emily was lying in a hospital dying  - the daughter she never knew she had.  He had run off and there he was, in black and white, holding up a frozen tube containing a fetus.

"Scully?"  Mulder reached for her hand and was surprised when she didn't push him away.  "If I could do it all over again… I don't know what I'd do.  You were focused on helping Emily and, well, I have spent the last half hour trying to come up with an excuse but there is none."

"No, Mulder, there is none.  I thought we were partners.  I thought I was the only one you trusted.  I thought…"  She shook her head.  "This isn't going to get us anywhere.  Where was this place?"

"It was a retirement home near San Diego."

"Guess that's where we start then."

Dark Alley near M street

Washington, DC

1:21 am

"You promised it would all be taken care of."

Krycek adjusted his black leather jacket.  "I did what I thought would most work to our advantage."

"You thinking on your own was the first mistake you made," CSM hissed, crushing a cigarette beneath his shoe.  "Your second was letting them see you."  He got in Krycek's face.  "The third was letting them live."

"He's your son, isn't he?"

CSM took a step back, but did not respond.  "I'm only letting you walk away because the last thing we need right now is a dead body.  Watch your step.  We are watching you."

They stared each other down before Krycek turned on his heels and walked back into the darkness.

"Do you really think he'll listen to you?"

Turning around, Mr. Spender came face to face with the only man he feared.  "I don't think he has a choice."

"Oh, he has a choice alright.  He could choose to join Mulder and Scully on their quest."

"He won't do that."

"How can you be so sure, Mr. Spender?  Are you sure enough to stake your daughter's life on it?  Because right now she is still alive and well, albeit a little frightened."

"You hurt her and I'll…"

"You'll what?"  His dark eyes flickered before the cigarette lighter as he held it out for CSM.  "You'll betray me?  I think not."  He dropped the lighter on the asphalt and slithered back into the underworld.

Mulder's Apartment

Sunday, 5:23 am

"Scully, no.  Please don't go," Mulder cried out.

In the nearby chair, Scully jolted awake at the sound.  She watched as he tossed and turned, his hands reaching out to her, yet he was sound asleep.  The nightmares of Samantha had now been replaced.  With a sigh, she padded over to his bedside, taking one of his hands in her own.  "I'm here, Mulder.  You're okay."

He settled only slightly.  "Scully!  Come back, please."  Tears choked out his words and, even in sleep, he broke down.

Fighting back her own tears, she slid into the bed beside him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.  "I'm here," she whispered again in his ear.  "Mulder, can you hear me?  I'm right here beside you."

"You told me you saw it, Scully.  You were so cold," he rambled.

He's remembering the Antarctic, she realized.  Even now, she could not be sure of what she saw that day.  She had been drugged, frozen, and suffering from hypothermia, but a small part of her, the part of her that wanted to believe, still thought it possible that is was a spaceship.  "We're not there anymore."  She gently shook him, trying to wake him.  

"You are the half that makes me whole, Scully."

Her heart stopped.  The last time he had told her that… "Mulder, wake up."  She ran her fingers through his dampened hair.  He had no fever.  "Come on."

His eyes fluttered for a few seconds before they opened to find those in his dreams staring right back at him from above.  "Am I dead?" he asked.

She tried not to laugh.  "No, you're not dead."

Realizing where he was, and that she was holding his head in her lap, he struggled to get away.  "I may as well be," he muttered.

There went her heart, shattered in pieces.  She had done this to him.  Wait, he had done this to himself when he had kept the discovery of the hybrid fetuses from her.

"You were having a nightmare," she admitted, sliding off the bed.  "I just wanted to make sure you were okay.  I'll… I'll be in the living room if you need me."  

Mulder flinched as Scully slammed the door behind her.  "I will always need you," he whispered.

Scully was on the phone when Mulder emerged from the bedroom.

"Yes, Sir.  I understand."  She scribbled some notes.  "Sir, this is all part of… yes,  but…"  Scully sighed.  "Then I'm using my vacation time effective immediately."  She slammed the phone down.

"Skinner's not going for it?" Mulder asked.

Scully turned around to face him.  Her breath caught for a brief moment.  He was standing in the doorway, his shower-wet hair leaving droplets of darkened gray on his t-shirt.  If it were any other time, any other place, any other circumstances…  "No, he's not.  Mulder, if you don't want to go…"

"Do you really even have to question that?"  He took a few steps towards the desk where she sat.  "Did you book the flight yet?"

She shook her head.

"Let me throw a few things in a bag and we can go to your place.  I'll make all the arrangements while you get packed okay?"

En Route to San Diego

Sunday, 11:30am EST

Their flight was a full one.  Mulder had managed to get them seats together and had given Scully the window seat.  A rambunctious four year old had the aisle seat beside him.  

"Hey, Scully, would it be considered murder, temporary insanity, or justifiable if I threw him out of the plane?" he whispered as the child kicked him for the tenth time since take-off only a few minutes earlier.

She looked over at the boy and smiled.  "I don't know, he's kind of cute so I don't think it would go over too well with the rest of the passengers."

"Great," he mumbled.

"Mulder?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do if we do find something?"

"What do you mean?"

She sighed and glanced out the window.  "If we manage to find the fetuses… I mean, if they are alive… we can't let them…"

Mulder inhaled sharply.  "I hadn't even thought of that.  Scully,"  He took her hand, causing her to look at him.  "Maybe we should stay out of it.  Krycek warned us more than enough and after all I've put you through… Maybe it's time to pass this torch onto someone else."

She met his intensity.  "We can't do that.  We are the only ones who can do this."

Mulder quietly nodded in agreement, never releasing her hand.

Holiday Inn

San Diego, CA 

Sunday 4:12 pm PST

Mulder followed Scully into her room, carefully dropping her bags at the end of the bed, before checking his adjoining room.  Popping his head back into her side, he smiled.  "Everything looks to be in order."

She merely nodded.

Taking the hint, he quietly closed the connecting door.

Scully pulled out the pictures once again as she sat on the bed.  The images scorched themselves on her mind.  Emily had once been one of those alien creatures.  Her blood green and toxic to anyone who came in contact with it.  If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes she might never have believed it.  Yet it hadn't only been Emily.  There had been Mulder's long-missing sister, Samantha, or a likeness of her, years earlier.  Mulder hadn't been there to witness the melting body and, at the time, she thanked God for that.  

Squeezing the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, she yawned – and her stomach growled.  Inwardly she was still fighting a battle of emotions about Mulder but in her heart she knew what the ultimate outcome would be.

Knocking on the connecting door, Scully called for him.

"Yeah?" 

She flinched when he opened the door.  His eyes were red and had obviously been dried of recent tears.  Forcing a smile to make him feel a little better, she said, "I'm starving.  Would you be interested in dinner?"

Mulder nodded.  "Just give me a second okay?"

She nodded back, touching the door with the tips of her fingers upon its closure.  There was something so symbolic about him closing a door to her when they needed each other more than ever before.

ERS Research Facility

Falls Church, VA

Sunday, 10:17pm EST

"Are you sure they are there?"  The doctor sighed.  "Fine.  At least they are away from here.  No, don't do anything yet.  Let me check with him and let you know how to proceed."  He hung up the receiver and looked up at CSM.  "Seems your plan didn't work."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mulder and Scully.  They are in San Diego."

Nearly crushing his Morley between his fingers, he mumbled incoherently under his breath.  "Then the time has come," was all he clearly stated as he slammed the door behind him.

Sighing heavily, the doctor picked up the phone and began to dial.  "It's time," was all he said.

Beachside Grill

San Diego, CA

Sunday, 7:30 pm PST

"Mulder, you had told me once you took a path that gave you your sister back."  Scully looked across the table at him as she lightly jabbed her baked potato with a fork.  "How did it feel to see 'what could have been'?"

He studied her face, her eyes, carefully choosing his words.  "It felt… wrong."  The corner of his mouth lifted.  "For one thing, you weren't there."

With a sad smile, her gaze returned to the meal on the table in front of her.  "But was it, I don't know, safe?"

"I guess.  There were no mutants coming after me, no dark shadows."  Putting down his spoon, he reached across and covered her hand with his.  "But it wasn't home.  It wasn't comfortable."  He paused.  "Are you thinking you made the wrong choices?" he whispered.

"I… I don't know."  She met his eyes once again.  "There are some things I regret greatly, but there are too many others I don't."

He nodded and released her hand.  

"Bill called me.  He wants me to come out and see the baby."  She laughed.  "Guess he's not really a baby anymore.  I was thinking of going over tomorrow."

Mulder remained quiet.

"I know… we have a lot to discuss, but if you would like to come with me…"

He smiled at her.  "I don't think Bill and me in the same room would help our situation here, Scully.  Well, he might kill me so maybe it would help."

"Stop it!"  Scully stood up, throwing her napkin on the table.  "I don't want you dead, Mulder.  I thought we were stronger than this."  She turned and walked out the door, leaving behind a very stunned Mulder.

Holiday Inn

Sunday, 9:07 pm PST

Scully had chosen to walk back to the hotel from the restaurant, Mulder soon followed in the car.  He had hesitated in front of her door before opening his own.  Tears came to his eyes as the soft sounds of sobbing reached his ears.  They had left the connecting door slightly ajar and she had obviously forgotten to close it when she got back.

Biting his lower lip, Mulder grabbed his boxers and t-shirt and went to get a shower.

She had heard him come in.  She had heard him pause.  She could almost feel his pain.  She heard him turn the water on in the shower.  Yet, she had not moved, had not spoken, had not done a thing but cry.  Did he really think her life would be better if he were dead?  Was he willing to give up on their friendship so easily?  

As the shower shut off in the next room, Scully pulled her pillow close to her chest.  

Mulder hesitated once again, debating whether or not to close the door.  The sobbing had subsided and maybe she was asleep.  Silently, he climbed into bed, staring at the small stream of light shining into his room from hers.  Taking a deep breath, he turned his bedside light on and took out a small journal he carried with him.

'As if the last few days haven't been hard enough, Scully walked out on me in the restaurant tonight.  I did deserve it.  I should have known not to say those words.  She has sacrificed so much to save my life so many times before.  I don't know why I said the things I did tonight.  I guess… I don't know.  I'm so afraid I'm losing her for good this time.  It's not like I did anything to prevent this either.  Each sniffle I hear from her this evening just tears away a little more of my heart.  She says we will talk about it when this latest quest is over.  But I can see it in her eyes, she's hurt to the core this time.  **"I've" **hurt her this badly this time.  I don't see how she can forgive and forget.  She shouldn't have to.  She's the only true friend I have ever had.  I don't know how I will go on without her.  I really don't know…'

"Mulder?"

He jumped at the sudden invasion of sound, then his heart caught in his throat when he looked up.  Scully stood in the doorway, still dressed, her eyes red and swollen.

"Hi," he whispered as he slid the journal in the drawer.  "Um…"  His eyes finished the sentence for him.

"It's okay," she smiled.  "I'm not here to run away again."  She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, facing him.  "I'm sorry for going off on you like that, Mulder.  I don't know what go into me."

"No, Scully, I owe you an apology.  I shouldn't have said that… not now."

"Why have we been apologizing to each other so much lately?" she sadly asked.

"I don't know."

Scully stared down at the sheets while Mulder stared at the wall behind her.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"I never meant to give you the impression I was going to walk out of your life when this is all over."  

Her voice was so quiet and shy that Mulder had to strain to hear her, but when the words hit him it was as if part of the burden had been lifted.  "I wouldn't blame you."

Scully reached over and ran her fingers down his left cheek.  Her voice ragged from crying, she said, "I couldn't if I tried."  With that, she got up and went back to her own room, leaving the door slightly more ajar than before.

Mulder lay in his bed, thankful that at the very least she wasn't leaving him, but scared to death she might change her mind before it was all over.

A.D. Walter Skinner's Office

FBI Building,  Washington, DC.

Monday, 10:17 am EST

A.D. Skinner grabbed onto the edge of the desk as the pain in his body increased.  "Krycek, I know you're here," he hissed.  

"Hmm, I guess this is too predictable," Alex Krycek observed as he walked into the office through the side door.  "Guess I may have to play with this a little."  He turned a small knob on the remote control in his hand and grinned as Skinner fell to the floor in agony.  "Yep, that worked."  He turned it off and watched Skinner struggle to stand up.

"I've done everything you've asked me to, Krycek, so what is it this time?" 

"Nothing really.  Just was bored and thought I'd have some fun."

Skinner glared up at him as he sat.  

"Okay," he began, leaning on the desk.  "I want to know what Mulder and Scully are working on and what they've found out so far."

"I don't know."

Krycek held up the remote ready to activate the nanotechnology running through Skinner's blood once again.

"I really don't know.  They are doing this on their own time."  For once, Skinner was grateful he didn't know.

Studying Skinner's expression for a moment, Krycek backed away, sliding the remote back in his black leather jacket.  "Okay, but if you hear from them…"

"I'll let you know."  Skinner's jaw tightened with each syllable.

Personal Rest Nursing Home

San Diego

Monday 7:30 am PST

There was more bustle than normal for the early morning.  Tables being moved, beds being rolled down the hallways in a hurry.

"I can't believe they didn't warn us sooner," the nurse mumbled as she wheeled one very pregnant senior citizen onto the elevator.

"They claimed they didn't know," her companion answered.

She shook her head.  "What is going to happen to…?"  She glanced down at her patient.

The other nurse shrugged.  "I don't know.  I don't know what will happen to any of them once they are outside of a controlled atmosphere."

Suddenly the woman started to groan in pain.  The nurses' eyes widened as the woman's stomach began to move.  They could see what appeared to be finger-like impressions pushing against the abdomen.  One of them turned quickly and began pressing frantically at the buttons.  

"Hurry up!  We have to get out of here," the other nurse cried.  

"I'm trying.  It won't stop!"  She turned back around to see the woman's abdomen burst open.  

Neither of the women had time to react to the sharp claws.

Holiday Inn

Monday 9:03 am PST

Mulder had already been up for a few hours before Scully poked her head in his room.  He looked up from the desk and smiled.  "How did you sleep?"

Returning his smile, she sat in the empty chair across the table from him.  "Good.  No interruptions of unseen forces."  She glanced at the papers on the table.  "What are you working on?"

"I made a few calls this morning.  Seems there was an incident at the nursing home this morning."

"What kind of incident?" she asked, taking his notes from him.

"Three people were found slaughtered on an elevator.  One patient and two nurses.  They also found claw-like marks on the walls of the elevator."

Scully swallowed hard.  "Mulder…"

"I know."  He took the papers back and gathered everything together.  "I pulled some strings and we can go check it out."  His eyes locked with hers.  "I can go alone if you'd rather."

"No.  I have to be there."

He nodded and stood up.  "It's not your fault, Scully."

"Isn't it?  What if whatever it was was from me?"

Mulder knelt beside her and took her hand.  "They did this to you.  They took something from you and they are the ones doing this… not you."

"You're right.  I just can't help feeling a little bit responsible."

He stood up again, bringing her up with him this time.  "Since you're my doctor, I'll be your psychologist," he grinned.  

"Thanks a lot," she laughed.  In a flash her mood changed back to serious.  "Let's end this."

Mulder grabbed the keys and followed her out the door.

Personal Rest Nursing Home

Monday, 9:42 am PST

Mulder guided Scully through the press and police, resting his hand on the curve of her back as he commonly did.  Officer McKay met them as they stepped through the door.

"Agent Mulder, good to see you again."  He extended his hand then noticed the petite woman next to Mulder.  "Agent Scully."  He took her hand in his, holding it a little longer than made Mulder comfortable.

"Where did this happen?" Mulder asked, grateful when McKay let go of Scully's hand and led them down the hall.

"It was the service elevator, although it has yet to be explained why they were transporting a patient through that anyway.  This particular elevator is used strictly for material deliveries, not for transportation."

"Were there any witnesses?" Scully pulled out her notepad as she asked.

"Um, no."  McKay stopped just outside the elevator and looked at them.  "No one saw anything.  It was early so a lot of people were sleeping…"

"Agent Scully?"

Her head shot up, as did Mulder's.  She smiled.  "Detective Kresge, nice to see you again," she said, extending her hand to him.

"You too."  He nodded towards the steel doors.  "Sorry it couldn't be under different circumstances.

"Agent Mulder, I have the pictures you asked me for."  He handed him a manila envelope.  "You did not get these from me."

"Thanks."  He and Kresge exchanged a knowing look, not unnoticed by Scully, before the group went to investigate the crime scene.

Mulder and Scully stepped over the yellow tape and into the elevator.  Blood stained the paneled sides and the floor.  A red hue enveloped the box from the dried blood covering the fluorescent lights above.  Scully shivered briefly before regaining her composure.

"The bodies…"  McKay swallowed before continuing.  "What was left of them, we found in bits and pieces.  The morgue and lab are working together to figure out who is who."

Mulder felt his stomach go a little queasy.  

Scully gently touched his arm.  "Is it possible to get a copy of those reports?"

"Sure."

"I'll see to it," Kresge quickly added while looking directly at Scully.

Mulder knew he shouldn't care, but he did.  He did not like the way Detective Kresge was eyeing his partner.  Right now, however, his personal feelings would have to take a back seat to what was important now – and that was Scully.  

"Can we have a few minutes to look around here?" Mulder asked.

McKay nodded and pulled Kresge away with him, leaving Scully and Mulder alone, surrounded by the gruesome site.

Scully was already examining the blood marks when Mulder turned back around.  

"It looks as though whoever or whatever it was tried to climb up the walls several times before making its escape"

Mulder's shoulder's slumped.  She had built those walls back up within seconds and there would be no getting through them now.  He stood behind her.  "I would say whatever.  I've seen them, Scully.  I know it was one of them."

She sighed.  "Mulder, I still don't know if you really know what you saw in the Arctic."

"It wasn't just the Artic."

She turned to face him.  

"Remember when Gibson was missing?  I went off with Diana to look for him?"

She nodded.

"There was one there.  It had claws sharper than knives."

She began to shake her head in disbelief.  "Mulder, I… This is not an alien.  It is the result of some sick genetic experiment."

"What about Emily?"  
  


Scully hesitated.  "What about her?"

"The green toxic blood?"

"We don't know what they are doing."  Scully threw her hands in the air and began to walk away.  "We don't know what chemicals they are putting in these people.  We don't know what genetic material they are fooling with.  I refuse to believe an alien creature from some sci-fi movie came in here and did this."

Mulder bit his tongue.  "Let's just wait for the reports and look at all the evidence."

She counted to ten.  "Agreed.  There's no point to arguing about it now."

"Did you find what you needed?" Detective Kresge asked.

"Yeah," Scully said as she turned around.  "You'll be sure to get those reports to us ASAP?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay."  She walked away.  

Kresge turned to Mulder.  "Is she alright?"

Mulder just shrugged and walked after Scully.  He caught up with her just outside the doorway.  "Hey, we still have an investigation to conduct here."

"What for?" she sighed.

"I knew this would be too much for you," he mumbled.

"So what do you want me to do?" she yelled.  "Admit you were right?  Well fine, you were right, Mulder.  This is harder than I thought it would be okay?"  She paused and stared at the ground.  "That… thing could have been a result of my DNA."

Mulder stared at his partner.  He had witnessed slight mood changes in her before, but never anything as drastic as he'd seen over the last few days.  Swallowing hard, he touched her shoulder.  "Why don't you wait in the car.  Maybe call Skinner and tell him what we've found or something.  I'll go look around inside.  I know where the room is that they used to keep the women."

She met his eyes for a brief moment before nodding and slowly walking towards their rental car.

He stood and watched her get in then disappeared back inside the rest home.

Holiday Inn

Mulder's Room

11:21 pm PST

Frustrated from finding nothing at the rest home, Mulder had silently retreated to his room when they got back.  Scully had done the same.  

As he lay on his bed, he kept replaying the last time he had been in San Diego with her.  He could clearly see the room, all those elderly women ready to give birth, the fetus in the tube that he himself held, the name "Scully" on the label.  Why hadn't he just destroyed them all when he had the chance?  

Passing one final glance towards Scully's room, he rolled over and turned off the light.

Scully had immediately headed for the shower.  The events of the day marred her mind.  The soap and shampoo did nothing to erase all the images that haunted her.  She slid the t-shirt Mulder had lent her (having somehow forgotten her own pajama's) and paused just outside the connecting door.  Momentary hesitation gave way to fear so she climbed under the covers and reached for her journal.

'I don't know how to tell Mulder.  I saw the concern, the fear, and yes, even the love in his eyes today at the rest home.  I know he's confused about my actions lately.  I know he doesn't understand why I come to him for support one moment and why I am snapping at him the next.  I'm not even sure I understand.  We always hurt the ones we love, isn't that how the saying goes?  I guess it's true.  I guess it's easier to take things out on the person we love and who loves us back knowing that person won't leave you.'  

She stopped to wipe away a tear.

'Mulder would never leave me - not of his own accord anyway.  He's traveled clear across the world for me.  And I don't blame him for all this mess.  Not really.  He's not the one who assigned me to work with him.  Heaven knows, there have been enough times he's tried to push me away to protect me.  This is just all so hard.  First finding out about Emily and her, for lack of a better term at the moment, alien disease.  Now this.  Now faced with the reality I may run into another little girl, another Emily.  I myself cannot have children, yet those monsters saw to it that I was still able to reproduce, according to 'their' desires.'

Scully looked up at the door as the soft sound of gentle snores floated through the room.  With a small smile, she continued.

'He's finally asleep.  Bless him for continuing with me, for standing by me.  I should be laughing at the irony of this, usually it's Mulder thanking me for standing by him… for continuing on the quest, this search for the truth he is so passionate about.  I'm not really sure when it became my quest, my passion, but it is – maybe it was when they took Missy, maybe it was before that – not that it matters when.  I know if we can make it through this horror, we can make it through anything.  In my heart I believe that.  In my heart I believe him.'

Releasing a wide yawn, she closed the journal and turned out her bedside light.

LaJolla, CA

Tuesday 3:01am PST

"These need to be in Virginia by morning."  Doctor Verisy instructed as the large cartons were loaded onto a nearby military plane.  He cringed as two of the men carelessly loaded one of the boxes.  "Hey!  Be careful with that!"

"Sorry," the larger of the two huffed, giving his co-worker an annoyed glance.

"They will arrive safely, I promise you that, doctor," the dark figure assured.  "Too much is at stake."

"Has he contacted you?"

"No, but he will."

"What if the FBI agents find me?  What do I tell them?"  A shiver ran down Verisy's back beneath the cold stare of the mysterious stranger.

"If they don't find you, you have nothing to worry about.  So make sure they don't find you."

Verisy swallowed and nodded.  "When will I be contacted about continuing my work in Virginia?"

"When you are needed," was the only reply as the informant jumped aboard the plane.

In the hazy moonlight, Verisy swore he saw strands of blonde escape from beneath the black cloak of the stranger.

"You won't be going to Virginia you know."

Verisy swung around, unable to locate the source of the voice.  "Who are you?"

"Get out now, while you still can.  While you are still alive."

"Who are you?" he demanded once again.

"A friend."

Soft echoes of fading footsteps filled the misty breeze until they were no more.

Shivering, Verisy pulled his collar closer around him, swiftly making his way to his car.  He sat behind the wheel, doors locked, and stared into the darkness.  The words of the stranger replaying themselves over and over again.  He picked up his cell phone.

"Hi, honey.  I'm leaving for home now."  He paused.  "Remember how you always said you wanted to live in Hawaii?  Maybe we should give that some serious thought – tonight."  He smiled as he listened to her.  "I love you too.  I'll be home soon."

Taking a deep breath, he started the engine.

Mulder's room

Tuesday 3:29 am

As he reached for the phone, Mulder tried to shake his head to clear his thoughts.  "Mulder."

"Agent Mulder, it's McKay.  There was an explosion at La Jolla airbase tonight.  I think you and Agent Scully will be very interested in being here."

"Huh?  What kind of explosion?"

"A car.  It was no accident."  McKay paused.  "We also found some more of those marks like the ones from the rest home."

Mulder nodded.  "We'll be right there."

La Jolla Airbase

4:15am PST

Mulder stopped the rental car just outside the yellow police tape.  He and Scully flashed their badges and proceeded to the explosion site where they were met by Officer McKay and Detective Kresge.

"Sorry to drag you out at this time of night," Kresge apologized, his eyes settling on Scully.  

"It's okay.  It's all part of the job," she responded.  "Who's the victim?"

"Not sure yet."  McKay handed her a copy of his notes.  

"You said you found some more marks?"

"Yeah, over by some crates."  

Mulder and Scully lagged behind as McKay and Kresge led the way.  

"Mulder, I highly doubt that this creature would set a car bomb – assuming it is a creature," she quickly added.

"I'm not saying it did.  But obviously there must be some connection between the two.  Cars don't just randomly explode at three in the morning on runways."

"No, Mulder, they don't."  She once again looked over her copy of the notes.  "This seems more like a mob hit.  I don't see why we…"

"It's right here."  McKay pointed to a set of very deep scratches.

Mulder and Scully leaned in close to examine the marks before he knelt down to gather some shreds.

"Scully."

"What?" she asked, still looking over the crate.

He looked up at her.  "Scully, look."

She knelt beside him.  Her eyes grew wide.  She opened her mouth to speak but now words came.

"I think this is the proof we were looking for," he said, picking up the blood-spattered photograph.  Mulder looked at Scully.  "Scul… Dana, I'm sorry."

She merely nodded as she stood up.

Kresge joined them.  "Any luck?"

Sliding the picture in his jacket pocket, he shook his head.  "No, nothing more than what we saw already."

"Agent Scully, I know you are here on a case, but I was wondering if maybe you might like to have dinner sometime."  He could feel Mulder's eyes burning through him.

"I…"  She could practically hear Mulder's mind screaming 'no.'  "I appreciate the invitation, Detective, but we are here on a case and I don't think I will have time."

Kresge looked between the two.  "I understand.  Maybe some other time."

"Maybe," Scully whispered before looking at Mulder.  "I'll be in the car."

Mulder went with her, resting his hand on the small of her back.  When they reached the car, he opened the door for her.  They remained silent the entire ride back to the hotel.

Holiday Inn

San Diego, CA

Tuesday 6:53 am PST

After finishing her shower, Scully softly knocked on the connecting door.  "Mulder?"

He opened the door for her.  He hadn't known what to say to her upon their most recent discovery.

"Do you have that picture?"

Studying her face, he went to the table and handed it to her.

Her chin quivered as she saw those eyes once again.  Big and blue.  Just like her mother.  "Is it Emily?"

Mulder shrugged.  "I don't know.  It may be or it may be…"

"Another one," Scully finished.  She sat on the edge of his bed.  "I miss her so much."  She searched his eyes.  "Is that strange?  I mean, I didn't even get a chance to know her."

Mulder sat beside her, taking her hand.  "No, it's not strange at all.  I miss her too and I didn't spend nearly as much time with her as you did.  But she was your… She was an innocent victim in this whole nightmare."

"You can say it, Mulder.  She was my daughter.  Maybe not by birth, but she was mine."  The tears began to fall.  "The daughter I'll never be able to have myself."

In one swift motion, Mulder gathered her in his arms and held her close.  "We will find a way.  I promise you, we will find a way."

Warm streams of sunlight scattered across the bed, waking Scully from her restless sleep.  Slowly she opened her eyes, confused as to where she was until she heard a hushed voice.

"Good Morning."

She could hear the steady rythmn of Mulder's heart beneath her.  She lifted her head to look at him.  "Hi."

"I would have taken you back to your room but…"

She smiled.  "It's okay."  Sitting up, she continued to read his thoughts through his eyes.  "I'm not going to deck you."

He released his breath and grinned.  "Good."  Hesitating, he continued, "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, Mulder.  I'm, um, going to get dressed.  How about breakfast in an hour?"  she asked as she climbed out of the bed and straightened her t-shirt and boxers.

"Sounds good."

She gave him a quick grin before disappearing back into her room.

Mulder glanced over at the now empty spot beside him.  He already missed having her in his arms and now he would wake up every morning missing her lying there with him.  Shaking the thoughts from his head, he, too, climbed out of bed to get dressed.

Releasing a deep-throated growl, Mulder stepped out of the shower almost as soon as he stepped into it as his cell phone began to ring.  "Mulder."  

"Leave.  Leave while you still can."

He stopped mid-reach for a towel at the desperate voice.  "Marita?"

"You don't understand.  Leave it alone."  

Mulder stood in the middle of the room, water pooling beneath him, staring at the now silent phone.  

En Route to Diner

7:42 am PST

"I got a strange call."

Scully passed a glance.  "From who?"

"Marita."

"Marita?"  

He pulled over to the side of the road and looked straight in her eyes.  "They did experiments on her… with the black oil… in the same building where they had taken us and Cassandra."

Scully stared at him in disbelief.  "Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

His eyelids slid shut.  He didn't have to answer.

"Another attempt at protecting me," she sighed.  "What did she tell you?"

Opening his eyes, he stared out at the road before them.  "To leave while we still can."

"Well I'm not going.  You can leave if you want, but I have to know.  I have to find the truth."

Mulder started to laugh.  

Scully, meanwhile, was far from amused.  She opened the car door and stepped out, slamming the door behind her.

Without looking, Mulder swung his door open and just missed having it knocked off by a passing motorist.  "Scully?"  He ran after her.  "Scully!"

She turned around.  "What?" she hissed.  "You seem to find it rather hysterical that I am part of this… this… nightmare.  That I'm living a nightmare that I will never wake from.  You keep your informants hidden from me.  Hide information that could help just because you think I'm too weak to handle it."  Tears burned at her eyes.  Her voice rose above that of the passing traffic.  "You have no idea what it is like to be me right now.  You don't even try to know and I pray to God you never do know."  She turned away from him and continued walking towards the hotel.

Mulder continued to stand, frozen in place.  All of a sudden something pulled at his heart.  A vision flashed through his mind.  He ran after Scully and pulled her off the side of the road just as a black Lumina tore off the road – at the spot previously occupied by Scully.

He looked down at her, lifting his weight off her.  "Are you alright?"

"Yeah.  I…Thank you."  Her eyes met his and a small smile reached her lips.  "How did you know?"

He shrugged and stood up, reaching a hand down to help her up.  The car was long gone.

"Mulder, it came out of nowhere.  How did you know?"

"I saw it happen."

An eyebrow arched in question.

"I, um, ever since that time when I could read minds I've, um, been able to see things sometimes."

"What?  Why didn't…?"  She shook her head and continued walking away from him.

He grabbed her arm.  "I want to tell you this but not here."  His head motioned to their car.  "Please?"

With a moments hesitation, she allowed him to lead her back.

Holiday Inn

Mulder's Room

8:23 am PST

Scully sat on the edge of his bed, watching him pace.  "Just tell me."

"It's not that easy."

"Sure it is.  You open your mouth and let the words come out," she deadpanned.

His heart raced as the earlier vision played in his mind.  She was sitting there, on his bed, but he still saw her bloodied, broken body lying beneath the car in a mangled heap.  He knew his eyes were filling with tears.  The touch of her hand taking his snapped him back.

"Mulder, what is it?  What did you see?"

"You.  That car.  You were…"  He took a deep breath and sat beside her.  "They only happen…"  He paused to look at her.  "I only have them when they are about you."

The air was thick.

"Mulder, I know I said we'd be fine.  I really believe that…"

"But?"

"But I think we need some time apart.  And I don't mean in separate rooms connected by a single door.  I mean real time apart.  There are too many things I need to think about and being around you just keeps confusing me."

The tears he had been holding back began to fall.   He bit on his lower lip not able to say a word.

Scully's arms ached to reach out to him.  Her soul cried for him.  Her heart broke over him.  "I'm sorry, Mulder.  I think we should do our own, separate investigations on this."

'NO!' her mind screamed.  Looking at the man beside her, the man who had been beside her for the last seven years, her chin quivered.  "I'm going to pack now," she choked out before running to her room.

4 Days Later

Mulder had returned to DC soon after Scully left him.  He had continued his investigations, but kept running into dead ends.  Countless times he had picked up his cell phone or his home phone, automatically dialing her number, hanging up just before finishing the call.  He missed her.  He had lost his desire to go to the office once she had decided to use her remaining vacation and personal time.  Now, as he sat on 'their' bench, he fought back the tears yet again.

"Agent Mulder?"

"Yeah?" he responded without looking up.

"Is this seat taken?"

'No, but I have to warn you I may smell like a sewer.'  "No."  He glanced up hoping beyond hope that it was Scully masking her voice.  His heart sank at the sight of Krycek.  "What do you want?" he hissed.

"I want to warn you…"

Mulder laughed.  "That seems to be what everyone is doing lately."

"Mulder,  I know you got a call from Marita awhile back."

Staring at him, Mulder waited for him to explain.

"She's not who she used to be."

'You may not be who you are.'  "What do you mean?" he asked, trying to shake the sound of Scully's responses.

"I…"  Krycek hung his head.  "They experimented on her.  With that virus."  Glancing at Mulder he paused, waiting for a reaction.

"I know."

Krycek shook his head.  "No, you don't know everything.  She was infected with the alien virus.  The anti-virus didn't work on her.  It only made her into a… monster."  Biting his inner cheek, he fought the tears.  "Marita is still inside there somewhere, I've seen her.  But she is losing the battle.  She called you when she was Marita because she had learned the truth – the truth you and Scully have been searching for."

"Scully isn't…"

"This involves both of you.  I don't know what happened between you two, but if you want it to end, it requires both of you.  That creature, the one in San Diego, was… is a hybrid, a result of alien DNA and Scully's ova.  And that isn't the only one out there."

"But Emily didn't turn into one of them," Mulder argued.

"No, she didn't.  It depends on how much experimentation they do on each embryo.  Some are more human than others."

"Why are you telling me all this?  I mean, you have to have an ulterior motive."

"I'm telling you because I've lost someone I love to this.  I'm not proud of what I've done in the past, but now that I know who and what was behind all that I know you and Scully are the only two who can end this."  Krycek handed him a thick, manila envelope.  "Everything you need is in there."  He stood up to leave but stopped.  "Scully is in danger.  If you love her like I believe you do, protect her.  Don't let her end up like Marita."  

Mulder stared at the envelope in his hand as Krycek's parting words played over and over in his mind.  He pulled out the cell and called that familiar number.

"This is Dana, I'm unavailable at the moment so if you leave a message I will get back to you." Beep.

Taking a deep breath, he began, "Scully, it's me.  I know you needed time and I wouldn't be calling you if this weren't so important.  Call me when you get this." 'I miss you,' his thoughts added.

Scully's Apartment

Later that Night

8:54 pm EST

"Call me when you get this."

Scully hit play once more.  How she had missed his voice.  How she missed him.  She had returned to DC soon after Mulder, having also run into dead ends, but she was heading back to LaJolla the next morning, following a tip from an anonymous informant of her own.

Her fingers traced Mulder's number on the phone, afraid to press the memory button that would link her directly to him.  

"Mulder."

"It's me," Scully whispered.  She could hear the soft sound of his radio in the background.

"Scully!"  He closed his eyes, imagining her there with him.  "How have you…?  I'm sorry.  That wasn't why I called."

She sat on her couch, fearing her knees giving out on her if she stood any longer while talking to him.  "Why did you call, Mulder?"

"I had a visit from Krycek."

A warning light went off in her head.  "Are you alright?"

He smiled.  "Yeah, he didn't hurt me.  He actually stopped by to give me the information we have been looking for.  He claims he's on our side now."

Scully sighed.  "Mulder, we've been here how many times?"

"No, really.  Scully, I could see it in his eyes.  He told me… he told me that Marita is a hybrid, an experiment gone wrong and that he is helping us because he's lost her."

'I know how that feels,' Scully thought.  

"I, um, have a file of stuff he gave me.  I can stop by and give it to you or I can make a copy and mail it if you'd rather…"

Silence fell between them.

"If you could make a copy that would be great," Scully finally said.  "I have a plane to catch first thing in the morning."

"Scully, he said one more thing before he left."

"What was that?"

"That you are in danger.  That you are next."

"Mulder, don't do this."

"I'm not going to come rushing over and be your shadow.  I just wanted to let you know.  If you want me, if you need me for anything you know where to find me and you know I will be there in a second."

"I know," she answered softly while wiping away a tear.  "I have to pack.  I'll be stopping by my office tomorrow before I leave if you could have it there."

"I will."  Hazel darkened to near black when the connection was lost.  He rested his head back on the leather couch.  His eyes fell on a framed picture nearby.  Golden sun glistened off the silky red.  She looked like an angel to him.  She always had.  "Scully, I'll make this up to you.  I'll make everything alright."

Just then a song came on his radio.  A sad smile tugged at his lips.  He knew what he had to do.

Unknown Location

Virginia

9:59 pm EST

"She's booked on a plane to San Diego with reservations in La Jolla.  It leaves at 10:30 am from Dulles.  What do you want me to do?"  Smoke swirled around Krycek's face while he waited for his answer.

"Make sure she doesn't get on that plane," came the reply.  "We need her here for when we are ready for her."

"You know Mulder won't let anyone near her and we already know he will go to the ends of the earth for her, even further if need be."

"Mulder can be controlled."

"How?  You haven't done such a good job so far," Krycek reminded him.

CSM glared back.  "We have kept him… on the wrong path long enough.  There's no reason to believe he would suddenly realize what is going on."  He paused.  "Unless someone has been leaking information to him."

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"No.  Just giving a fair warning to those involved."

"Good."  Eyeing the nearby sealed door, he asked, "How is it going?"

"The experiments are coming along.  I believe Agent Scully is the key in this whole thing."  

Krycek nodded.  He knew all-too-well the pain Mulder would soon be going through and hoped the agent took heed to his warning.

"Have you heard from Marita?"

"No."  Krycek turned back to CSM.  "Not recently.  She only contacts me when she is herself, unless the alien in her needs something."

"Do you have any idea where she might be?"

Krycek shook his head.  "Am I done here?"

"For now.  Just consider yourself warned."

Taking one last look at the closed door, he removed the keys from his black leather jacket and left.

"Well?"  Dr. Schultz asked, emerging from the sealed room.

"I think he will be a problem, but not one we can't handle."  He nodded towards the door.  "How is she doing?"

"Okay for now.  We need someone much younger though.  I think age may be playing a part into the violent differences in the fetuses."

CSM looked through the doors.  The brown haired, middle-aged woman looked so peaceful.  He turned back to Schultz.  "It seems very appropriate that Mrs. Scully be able to give her daughter the one thing she wants most, don't you think?"

"If you say so.  I don't have time to get involved in my patients personal lives."  He walked back inside the room.  "Now, if you don't mind.  I have some more tests to run."  With that, he closed the door.

Scully's Apartment

10:18 pm EST

"Mom, it's me.  I stopped by your house today and everything seems okay.  I'm just wondering why I haven't heard from you in a couple days.  Call me when you get this please.  I'm worried, Mom."

Scully sighed.  It wasn't like her mother to disappear without telling her where she was going.  Maybe she had gone out to visit Bill and Tara.

"Bill?"

"Dana. How are you?"

"I'm okay.  But I'm worried about Mom.  Have you heard from her?"

"A few days ago.  But she doesn't call everyday.  I'm sure she's fine.  Did you stop by there?"

"Yeah, and everything looks normal.  Alright, I guess maybe I'm overreacting.  Thanks."

"Sure.  Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Bill.  Oh, I almost forgot.  I'll be in La Jolla on a case tomorrow.  I'd love to stop by if…"

"Of course you can.  I'm shipping out tomorrow, but Tara would love to see you.  And I think there's a certain nephew missing his aunt."

Scully smiled.  "Great.  I'll call her when I get there.  Bye."

"Dana?"

"Yeah."

"Be careful."

She nodded.  She knew how to read between the lines with him.  He wasn't concerned about her flying.  He was concerned about her partner.  "You too."

Staring at her phone for a few minutes, she finally disappeared into her bedroom to start packing.

FBI Building

Outside Scully's Office

Monday, 7:53 am

Mulder had hoped to get in a little earlier than he had so he would avoid running into his former partner.  He didn't want her to be uncomfortable at having to see him.  He was sliding the envelope under her doorway when her heard footsteps.  He stood up and met her eyes – the eyes that now held a deep worry.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said shaking her head.  

"Are you sure?"

She studied him.  Her mother had grown to love Mulder almost as much as she… a lot.  He had a right to know.  "It's Mom.  I haven't heard from her in a few days and she's not at home.  It's probably nothing."

Fear careened through his body.  Margaret Scully had always been the only one who had been spared all the horror, with the exception of losing a daughter.  Would they, could they be that cold as to take her?  "If you'd like, I can look into it while you're gone."

She slid the key in the lock, stopping to look at him, offering him a small smile.  "You don't have to.  I certainly can't ask you after all I've done…"

He touched her lips with his index finger.  "You've done nothing.  Besides, I kind of like your mom.   She's the only one who hasn't threatened me in your family," he grinned.

For the first time in a long time, Mulder saw a small sparkle of laughter in her eyes. 

"Thank you."

He nodded.  "I'd better wander back down to the bowels of the government building here.  I left the file under your door."

She pushed the door open and picked up the envelope.  By the time she stood back up, Mulder was already walking away.  "Mulder."

He stopped and looked back.  

She remained silent, talking to him through her eyes in a language she knew he would understand, only him.

With an acknowledging nod, he continued on his way.

Scully had just settled in her chair to look at the report when her phone rang.  "Scully," she answered then listened.  "I'll be there in half an hour."  

Dulles International Airport

Monday 2:36 pm EST

Mulder stood by the large window on the observation deck.  Something inexplicable had drawn him there, though he knew Scully would kill him if she found him there.  He just couldn't let her leave without at least seeing the plane off.  As he stared out the window he heard the announcement for final boarding for her flight.  Sadness filled his heart.  If things were different, if it were even a few weeks earlier, he would have driven her to the airport, would have been standing there with her, would have watched her walk down the boarding platform - but it wasn't.  It was now.  And she didn't want him there.  Swallowing down the tears, he watched and waited.

"She's not on the plane."

Mulder turned around.  "What?"

Krycek sat on the seat behind him.  "She never made it.  They saw to it."

Not caring who saw, Mulder stood up, turned around, and yanked Krycek up.  "What do you mean 'They' saw to it?" he hissed.

"Mulder, do you really want to cause a scene?  I'm here to help you."

Letting him go, Mulder looked away for a moment, regaining his composure.  "Where is she?  Where is Scully?"

""That's why I'm here.  I know where she is and I don't care if that smoking guy finds out or not anymore.  They killed Marita.  Not her body, but her soul.  I won't let them get away with it." 

They stood in silence for a moment.

"When you find Scully," Krycek paused.  "You will find her mother also."

Mulder's eyes widened.  Mrs. Scully had always been for a mother to him than his own mother.  To think of someone hurting her…  "Let's go."

ERS Research Facility

Falls Church, VA

Monday, 7:46 pm EST

The loud grinding of the drill caused Scully to cringe in the darkness of the room.  It was distant, but flooded her mind with memories long ago buried.  Her stomach twisted in knots as the distinct sounds of scraping bone reached her ears.   As if by instinct, her hand reached for the scar on the back of her neck.

She stopped - hearing something.

Nothing.

Her mind went back to the past - to Penny and Betsy… There it was again.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Dana?" came the hoarse response.

Scully suddenly was unable to move or think.  

"Dana, is that you?"

"M…Mom?"  Sniffling back tears, Scully blindly made her way to the soft moans.  Kneeling beside her mother, Scully held her hand.  "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I… don't know."

Scully closed her eyes, fending off the horrific images of her mother having gone through the same tests as she had years earlier.  "I'm going to get us out of here.  Mom?  Are you alright?"

"I think so."

There was no more sound.  Not even breathing.

"Mom?"

Nothing.

Scully held her mother's wrist.  A weak pulse.  

"Mom?  Can you hear me?"  A warm tear fell to her hand.  

Nothing.

"I'll kill them for this.  I promise, Mom, they won't get away with it."

Reluctantly she let go of Maggie and began her search for an escape.

Outside ERS Research Facility

Falls Church, VA

Monday 11:47 pm EST

With the help of the Lone Gunmen, Mulder and Krycek were able to get the surveillance equipment they needed to get inside the secured environment.   Once inside, Mulder looked to Krycek.  

"Now what?"

Krycek flashed his light on the hand-drawn blueprint.  "It looks like we go left."

Mulder thought of suggesting they split up, but he still was unsure how much he could trust Krycek, so he nodded and followed.

A few yards down they both stopped short.  Blinding light consumed the room below them.  They heard the drill.  Then the sound that froze Mulder's heart. 

"Scully," he whispered and began to climb over the railing, only to have Krycek pull him back.

"You can't."

"Why not?" Mulder hissed.  "They'll kill her!"

"They won't kill her unless they know we are here."

"Noooooo!!" came the cry.

Tears filled Mulder's eyes.  He could do nothing.  Just as it had been at the mountain with Duane Barry.  "I can't let them hurt her anymore," he protested to Krycek.

Krycek stared at him for a moment.  If the roles were reversed… if it was Marita down there…  "Okay.  There should only be three or four doctors in there.  We can take them.  You go down the steps here and I'll take them from the other side."

Mulder had already pulled out his gun and was halfway down the ladder.

"MULDER!" came Scully's terrified cry.

"I'm coming, Scully, I'm coming.  Hang on," he whispered once more, hoping beyond hope that she would hear him somehow.

His feet landed softly on the floor.  

The lights went off.

Click

His chest tightened.

Click

It was just as he had remembered. 

Click

Just as Scully had described before.

A shot rang out.

All was silent.  

Deathly silent.

Then came the soft moan from somewhere in the darkness.

Scully.

Mulder carefully began to make his way towards her.

As suddenly as they had gone off, the lights came back on.  

On the floor before him lay Krycek, a pool of blood forming around his waist.  His eyes fluttered open.  "Get her and her mother and get out of here," he urged.

"I…"

"Do it, Mulder."  Krycek clenched his teeth.  "Take them out of here and away from DC.  They'll never be safe."

Scully groaned again.  He looked up to see her strapped to a cold, metal table, covered with a white sheet.

Leaving Krycek, he rushed to her side and undid the restraints on her wrists and ankles.  In a flash he was leaning over her.

"Scully?  Dana?  Can you hear me?  It's me.  It's Mulder."  He softly touched her drained cheek.  "Please wake up."

"Daddy?" came a small voice.

Mulder turned around, not letting go of Scully's hand.  Emily stood beside Krycek, looking up at Mulder.  His eyes widened.

"Daddy, why is this man bleeding?"

His mouth hung open, but no sound came.  

"Daddy, is Mommy alright?"

"But Emily,  you're…"

"Emily?" the little girl asked.

"Yes, Agent Mulder, Emily is dead."  

Mulder quickly turned around to find Marita standing over Scully on the other side, gun aimed at his head.  

"Just as you will be too."

Her voice wasn't the soft, husky voice he had remembered her having.  It was much deeper.  Her eyes were no longer the pale blue that complimented her blonde hair either.  They were now dark, sunken, evil.  

"Marita, I know you are still in there somewhere.  Help us, please."

The entity before him laughed and looked past him at the little girl.  For a brief moment, Mulder swore he saw extreme sadness pass by her eyes.  He looked down as Scully groaned once again.

"Cindy, please come here."

"But this man needs help."

"Cindy!"

The girl walked towards Marita without another objection.

"Please don't kill my mommy and daddy," Cindy whispered.

Scully's eyes opened and she sat straight up.  Mulder grabbed her before she could move any further.  

"Mulder?"  The tears and fear consumed her eyes.

"I'm here."  He looked at Marita and Cindy.  "But we aren't alone."

Scully saw Cindy.  "Emily," she said, her voice catching.

"Mommy, why do you and Daddy keep calling me that?"

"Da…?"  She looked up at Mulder.

 Marita rolled her eyes.  "Oh please.  For two people so smart, you certainly can be slow sometimes.  What do you think was really done to Mulder at that Military Base all those years back?  We needed him to see if this project would really work."

"Marita."

All eyes fell on a struggling Krycek.  

"Marita, I know you are there.  I know this creature hasn't taken you away completely."

"Marita is dead," the entity hissed.  She aimed the gun at Mulder once again.  "I've had enough.  Sorry this reunion was so short."  

Another shot rang out.

When all was done, Scully was clinging to Mulder, afraid to look at him.  Cindy was crying.  Krycek was kneeling beside Marita, holding her head in his lap.

"I'm sorry," he cried.

For the first time that night, a smile crossed Marita's lips.  "You had to do it, Alex."

Her voice was hers.  

Krycek's tears began to fall.  "I didn't…"

"There was no other way.  Thank you.  Thank you for loving me enough to set me free."

"Marita…"

"I love you," she whispered. 

He leaned down and kissed her lips as she slipped away in his arms.

Mulder helped Scully off the table.  Noticing she was dressed in only a thin gown, he wrapped his jacket around her.  "Come on, let's go."

She pulled his hand.  "We can't.  My mother is somewhere in here."  She glanced at Cindy.  "And we can't leave her."

Letting go of Scully, he walked over and knelt before Cindy.  "Cindy, can you stick close to us?"

She sadly nodded and looked at Krycek and Marita.  "What about them?"

Mulder followed her look.  Krycek had collapsed into unconsciousness, still holding Marita.  The blood from his wound was flowing freely.  It was too late.

"They will be alright.  They are finally happy."  He stood up and took the little girl's hand then reached for Scully.  "Come on."

Within minutes they had managed to find Maggie.  They were within feet of the door to freedom.  

"You will never escape."

Mulder and Scully knew that voice without having to turn around.  

"You got what you wanted.  It's over," Mulder growled.

"No, I believe I still have something you want."  Cancer Man lifted a small container.  "This is what you really want."

"What is that?" Scully demanded.

"They once belonged to you."  He took another puff of his cigarette and glanced at Cindy.  "They are now her."

Scully's eyes closed.  Mulder wanted to reach for her, but couldn't with an unconscious Maggie in his arms.  

"Mommy, what is Grandpa talking about?"

"Let's just get out of here."  Scully turned on her heels, taking Cindy's hand, and began to walk away.

Then she heard the click of a gun.  In a split second she turned to see Mulder had placed her mother on the ground and was aiming the gun at CSM's head.

"Mulder…"

It was too late.  The shot was fired.  

CSM lay in his own blood.  The vial shattered beside him.

Cindy screamed for the first time that night.

Scully pulled the child, her child, their child, close.

Replacing the gun in it's holster, Mulder turned to meet Scully's gaze.  An understanding passed between them.  He lifted Maggie off the ground and they made their way to the car.

Washington Memorial Hospital

Washington, DC

Tuesday 3:06 am EST

Scully walked into the waiting room and into Mulder's open arms.  

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine.  They couldn't find anything.  I guess you got there before they could…"

He held her tighter.  

"What about Mom?" she asked.

"I haven't heard anything yet."

Scully backed from his embrace enough to look around him at Cindy sleeping on the couch.  "What about her?"

He lifted her chin with his finger.  "We've been here before.  Scully, she's a…"

"Hybrid.  An experiment."  She sighed.  "I know.  I know she doesn't have long to live."  She searched Mulder's eyes.  "Do you believe her?"

"About?"

"You and I being her parents?"

"It's possible."

Scully merely nodded and closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around his waist.  "I don't even know where to begin with this."

"Maybe there's nowhere to begin.  Maybe there's just finishing where we are now."

She nodded against his chest.  "I can't let them take her away to some sterile lab, Mulder.  She may not be around for long, but she is still my daughter."

"Our."

She looked up at him.  "What?"

"Scully," he began, running a finger down the side of her cheek.  "She's our daughter.  You're not going to have to do this alone.  Even if she wasn't, I wouldn't let you go through this alone."

They stood there, lost together, as everything began to sink in. 

"Mulder… I… I'm sorry for the way I treated you."

"There's nothing to apologize for."

"But…"

He placed a finger on her lips and shook his head.  "You never lost me.  You never could."  He smiled.  "That night, when you called me back, I heard a song that made me think of you.  I was going to get you a single of it but…"

She tilted her head.  "What was it?" she softly asked.

"'You're Where I Belong'."  He bit his lower lip.  "Scully, you are where I belong.  You are my home.  I'm nowhere without you.  I know this isn't exactly the place to be telling you this…"

She wrapped her arms around him and held tight.  "You're my home too, Mulder.  You always will be."

He pulled her closer as he placed a kiss atop her head.

"Miss Scully?"

She let go of Mulder and turned to face the doctor.  "How is she?"

He smiled.  "She's going to be fine.  I don't know what was done to her, but we can find nothing wrong.  There are still some tests we're waiting for the results of, but I don't think they will show anything."

Mulder stepped forward to hold Scully's shoulders as she started to sway.  

"Thank you," she said to the doctor.  "Can we see her?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but don't stay too long.  She does need her rest."

Mulder gently woke Cindy and together they went to see Maggie.

Staford Research Clinic

Boise, Idaho

8:49 am, Mountain Time

"Word has come that the project is in jeapordy.  Our site in DC has been shut down."  

The clicking of high heels was beginning to work on the last nerves of Dr. Kronston.  "How did that happen?"

"Because, they messed with the wrong people."  Diana Fowley's eyes practically glowed red.  "They should have killed the little red-headed…"  She took a deep breath.  "They just should have finished her off the first time."

"Who?  What?"

"Mulder.  Mulder would do anything for his little side-kick," she hissed.  "He never even cared that I 'died'."  She walked to the observation window and watched their test subjects.  "How long till they are fully incubated?"

"Another month or so."

"Good.  That will be just enough time."

The End.


End file.
